I'm Still Yours
by JacobBlack18
Summary: My take on what happens after regionals between Rachel and Finn and the glee club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: We're Going to Be Fine**

New Directions was crushed finding out that Vocal Adrenaline has won regionals. The looks on everybody's faces as they watched members of Vocal Adrenaline dance and celebrate on stage holding up high the trophy was devastating. Quietly New Directions walked off stage with the 3rd place winner trophy.

As they all filed back into their dressing room it was quiet. Mr. Schuester glanced around the room at his kids. All their dreams crushed by one single competition.

"Um…let's get back to Quinn and Puck," he said breaking the silence. Everyone solemnly nodded and walked out of the building and got into the van as they drove off towards the hospital. The ride there was quiet as ever. They all got a hold of themselves and walked into the hospital to find their friends who just gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl.

Quinn was still in bed with Puck at her side. She was asleep soundly as Puck watched their little girl asleep as well in the crib next to theirs.

Mr. Schuester knocked silently on the window to get Puck's attention. He looked up and saw all his friends there. He quietly got up and went to greet them.

"Hey guys," he said smiling at them. He noticed they didn't smile back.

"I'm guessing from all the sad faces that we didn't win or place," he said. They all just nodded.

"The doctor said the baby is in perfect health so is Quinn. She's just resting after such a long day of work. I'm really sorry about not winning Mr. Schue," Puck apologized.

"Don't mention it Puck. We might have not won today but you and Quinn did. You guys brought a beautiful little girl into this world," Mr. Schuester said patting Puck on the back. Puck nodded and went back inside the room.

The rest went to go sit in the waiting room with Quinn's mother. Finn sat next to Rachel and looked over to her. The entire Glee club worked hard for this but Rachel worked harder than anyone. She nearly carried the entire glee club on her back to regionals only to be knocked down by Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline.

He reached his hand over to hers and laced their fingers together. She looked up at him. He offered a little smile at her and she returned it with her own. He had confessed his love to her before they began their performance. She didn't have a chance to say it back before they started. He nodded towards the direction of the cafeteria. She nodded and they got up as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"How are you doing?" he asked her as they kept their hands laced together.

"Okay I guess," she said.

"I'm sorry we didn't win today Rach, I knew how much it meant to you," he said.

"No it's okay Finn. We tried our best and we were just not ready to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"But we were good enough to beat the stupidly name Oral Intensity," he said earning a laugh from her.

"It was the judges' choice. Probably Newton-John's if you asked me." Finn chuckled at her. They reached the cafeteria as they grabbed some drinks for everyone.

"You know I will never forget you once Glee is over," Rachel said grabbing their drinks. He looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked grabbing the other drinks as they headed back towards the waiting room.

"You heard everyone at Mr. Shue's house. Once Glee club is over, no one will acknowledge the other s anymore."

"Rachel that's not true. No matter what I'll remember you. Even if I tried not to remember you I still will. Besides I meant what I said before we performed. I love you Rachel Berry."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Finn Hudson."

"Good cause I promise you everything will be fine, even after glee club is over. We'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn's POV

I currently was on my couch in the living room watching a baseball game. It's been a week into summer vacation already and I was bored out of my mind. Kurt has offered to take me out shopping but no offense to him, I was still on the edge about hanging out with him. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 11:45 on a Monday morning.

Not once during this past week have I hang out with Rachel. I missed her and I really want to see her. For some odd reason, her dads had taken her out of town for a little vacation away from Lima. They had venture off to California. She was there enjoying the California sun while I was here trying to enjoy a boring ole day in Ohio.

Before I knew it, my phone started to buzz uncontrollably in my hand. I look down to it to see that my dearest girlfriend was calling me. How ironic cause I was just thinking about her. I quickly answered.

"Hello," I answered.

"Finn!" she exclaimed. Through the phone I can hear the sound of wind passing by her. God it was just sun here.

"Hey Rach, how's California?" I asked turning my attention back to the game.

"It would be better if you were here. I miss you Finn."

"I miss you too Rachel. When are you coming back? Maybe I can pick you up from the airport?"

"I'm not quite sure, my dads haven't told me anything yet but they did tell me something though."

"Oh what did they tell you?" Please don't say you're moving there because that will kill me.

"Well I have to talk to your mom first."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Finn just let me talk to her."

"Fine, I'll hand her the phone."

I went off to find my mom. She was in the kitchen making lunch as I approached her.

"Hey mom, Rachel wants to talk to you." My mom took the phone from my hand and put it to her ear talking to her. In the mean time I grabbed a drink from the fridge and took a sip.

"Oh that will be great! He's just been sitting around sulking over you for the past week," I heard mom tell Rachel. That only meant they were talking about me. I took a seat at the counter and continue to drink my soda as I watched my mom prance around the kitchen while talking to my girlfriend. A few minutes later my mom closed my phone shut and turned to me. I looked at her with a blank but curious stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Finn, you're still friends with Puck and Quinn and all them right?" she asked.

"Yes, why is that important?"

"Well I talked to Rachel's dads and it looks like they're flying you guys out to California for the summer." I nearly choked on my soda.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, since you have been dying to see Rachel, she decided to ask her dads to fly you out there. But then she thought it would be good for the Glee club to relax this summer so she invited them too. So how about it Finn, want to go to California?"

"Hell yes I do! Thank you so much mom!" I grabbed my phone from her and ran upstairs to pack. I called everyone and they had got the same message from Rachel. I was so happy I get to see my girlfriend in a few days. Our flight leaves Lima Airport on Wednesday at noon. We will arrive in California at 5pm that night. I couldn't wait.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

The entire glee club excluding Mr. Schuester was at the airport with their bags in hand. We couldn't wait till we reach California. We were going to be staying in Long Beach at the Hyatt Regency Resort. That place sound expensive but that's where we're staying. We climbed aboard our 6 hour plane ride.

Artie and Tina sat next to each other as Puck sat next to Quinn. They seem to really connect ever since Beth was born. Kurt sat next to Mercedes. Thank god he wasn't sitting next to me that would have been just awkward. Matt was next to Mike as they talked about getting pulled out of football camp for this. They were of course happy about that. Santana was sitting next to Brittany. I was by myself but I was fine with that. I wouldn't be alone in a few hours.

I had fallen asleep but woke up when the plane was about to land. When we did I took in the sight of Long Beach, California. It was amazing and had great weather. We went to grab our bags and slowly made our way to find the Berrys.

Soon enough we found Rachel's dads waiting for us with a huge van outside the airport. We all said hi to them. The guys helped put everyone's bags into the van as I tried to look for Rachel. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Mr. Berry, where's Rachel?" I asked one of her dads.

"Right behind you stud," I heard her say as I turned around to meet my girlfriend.

"Rachel! Where have you been you crazy girl?" I asked picking her up and spinning her around. I put her back on her feet but still kept her at arm length.

"Sorry I was…distracted," she replied smiling at me. I ignored her response just glad to have her back in my arms.

"Well kids, get in the van we will be heading to the hotel right now. Once we get there we'll get sleeping arrangements made," her dad said and we climbed into the van and drove off. The word huge and expensive did not describe the hotel. It was luxurious and I nearly had the air knocked out of my lungs. The hotel itself from the outside was an incredible view.

We all unloaded our stuff and we walked inside to grab our room keys. We all wound up on the same floor and rooms right next to each other.

"Okay now I know how you kids are these days. But since this is your summer vacation we'll allow you all two to a room with anyone of your choice. But we'll set some ground rules for you all, understand?" her dad asked. We all nodded. I of course was staying with Rachel; I wouldn't have it any other way.

Puck with Quinn, Kurt with Mercedes, Santana with Brittany, Matt with Mike, and Artie with Tina.

"Alright here are the rules: you can do whatever you want but you are to let one of us know where you are going and when you will be back. You are to leave us a number where we can contact you. Rule number 2, there are to be no beds shared during the night. There are two beds in each room. We'll check everyone before lights are out. Rule number 3, the latest you can be up is at 11; no later than that. Rule number 4, no one and I mean no one is allowed to leave the hotel after 11. If they do, we'll ship you right back to Lima. Last but not least, rule number 5, the most important rule: no funny business. We do not want you to go back to Lima with consequences to suffer. Is that all understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good you all have 4 and half hours to go out and have fun. Report to your rooms after you all eats dinner. Now get out of here," her dad said before we all dropped off our stuff in our room and left the hotel.

"It's good to see you again Finn. I miss you," Rachel said holding onto my arm as we walked down towards the hotel pool with everyone ahead of us.

"I miss you too Rach, it's good to be here," I said as we reached the side of the pool. Everyone had already jumped in except Artie and Tina. I leaned down and gave her a kiss before we knew what happened, Puck and Quinn both knocked us into the pool.

Oh it's going to be a great summer.

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright California sun shine through the windows of our room. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up in bed. I turned to the side and saw that Rachel was gone. I swung my legs over the bed and hit the cold hard floor of the hotel. I got up and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and pull them on.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, shave, and brush my teeth. After finishing up, I made my way back to the bedroom to find a shirt. I pulled out a red McKinley High t-shirt and put it on. I then made my way to the living room part of the hotel and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

I pushed through the channels and found a basketball game to watch. I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Puck was there.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked as I allowed him in.

"Nothing, thought I come to hang out with you, Kurt and the girls are making breakfast back at my room and I didn't want to be there to talk about the newest fashion designs," he replied closing the door. I chuckled and sat down on the couch and returned to the game.

"So did you and Rachel…..you know last night?" he asked sitting on the opposite end of the couch. I looked to him.

"No we didn't. We came back from the pool, drenched by the way, and took turns showering then headed off to bed," I said looking back to the TV.

"Oh, okay." Silence fell over us. There was still that tension between us. He slept with my girlfriend, well girlfriend at the time, and got her pregnant and allowed me to think I was the father. There was still a part of me that hated Noah but then again we were best friends. Key word, _were. _

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" he asked not turning away from the TV.

"I don't know yet," I replied doing the same thing. Silence fell over us once again. Just then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. I blocked out his conversation with whoever was on the other line. I continued to watch the game until he ended his phone call.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Just Rachel's mom, wanted to give us an update on Beth," he said returning his attention to the game as well. I nodded and we watched the rest of the game in silence. Just then my phone rang from the bedroom. I got up to go find it. I found it and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Finn! The food's done, you guys can come on down," I heard Rachel's angelic voice through the phone. I smiled.

"Okay, we'll be right down," I replied and ended the call. I pushed my phone into my pocket and then went out to tell Puck. I shut the TV off and then headed out to towards his room.

We entered with the smell of pancakes, scramble eggs, and bacon. I greeted everyone and sat down at the table. Rachel brought over a plate of food and sat it down in front of me and gave me a quick kiss before walking away to get her own plate.

I started to eat as everyone was buzzing about what we should all do today. I smiled at the surrounding. No drama or anything but pure happiness. Rachel sat down next to me and handed me a cup of orange juice. We all ate and then the girls helped clean up.

After finishing up, Rachel and the girls joined us on the couch.

"So we have decided to go down to the beach for a little fun in the sun, what do you guys say?" Mercedes asked. We all nodded and went our separate ways to get ready for the beach. We all got ready and met down in the lobby to tell Rachel's dad where we we're going to be.

We all got into the van and drove off to the beach. We found a nice place to settle down at. Noah grabbed Quinn and they jumped into the waves. Mercedes and Kurt followed. Matt and Mike took Brittany and Santana into the ocean water. Artie and Tina took off towards the pier. I looked to find Rachel sitting down on a towel.

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I nodded towards the water and she shook her head no.

"You go ahead baby, I'm going to sit back and tan for a while," she said. I nodded and shrug off my shirt. I ran into the water and enjoyed some fun with my friends. After being in the water for a while I returned to Rachel.

She didn't see me coming as I approached her. I blocked her sun and she looked confused for a few minutes. I shook the water from my hair and got her all wet. She screamed and looked up at me.

"Finn Hudson! How dare you?" she yelled and chased after me. I slowed down and turned to grab her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Finn put me down!" she yelled.

"Okay if you say so." She then turned her head to see we were heading back to the water. She yelled and started to hit my back and swing her legs.

"No! No! No! Finn don't you dare put me down!"

"What? I can't hear you sweetie," I said and before she could retaliate I threw her into the water. I stood there and smiled down on her as she resurfaced.

She looked up at me.

"Finn you're so dead," she stated and ran after me. I laughed as she jumped on my back and threw me into the water. I laughed as found her and splashed her with water. She returned it and we continued our little water fight. I then grabbed her hands to try and stop her splashing. She laughed and it was music to my ears.

I finally got her to stop. Her hands were on my chest as I look at her. Her laughter started to die down as she smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips touched and moved against each other. Just then our moment was interrupted when Quinn and Puck threw a bucket of water on us. We broke apart and we both looked at each other than to turn to look at them. We shrugged and charged at them.

After playing in the water after a while, we returned to our spot and dried off. I pulled on a new pair of swimming shorts and shirt and we all headed up to the shopping center to meet up with Tina and Artie for lunch. After eating lunch we shopped around.

Well I should say the girls shopped while we just carried their bags. When we were done shopping, we had about 7 hours before we had to be back at the beach. We all agreed to spend it on the beach. The beach goers had started to clear out since it was getting close to dark. We dropped off all the shopping bags at the van and Puck grabbed his guitar while Mercedes and Kurt grabbed the CDs and radio. I grabbed the football and headed back down to the beach.

We found a good spot far away from the waves. Mercedes put the radio on and the boys all gathered around for a good game of football. Just then the ladies gathered around us.

"We want to play," Quinn said getting our attention. The boys all looked to me for permission.

"It's your call quarterback," Puck said. I rolled my eyes and looked to the girls.

"Alright, fine you can play." The girls all jumped and smiled.

"But its boys vs. girls," I stated. The boys all snickered. The girls smiled evilly.

"Game on boys," Rachel said.

"But we get Kurt since Artie can't play," Brittany said. I nodded and we started the game. The girls were on defense as we were on offense.

"Blue 42, blue 42, hike," I called and got the ball. Puck ran down the side with Quinn after him. I saw Rachel coming after me quickly and I threw it to Mike before she tackled me to the ground. He ran and dodged the girls coming after him and made a touchdown. I groaned and got up from Rachel's tackle.

"Damn Rach, you sure hit hard," I said rubbing my chest. She smiled and walked away. They got the ball as Santana played quarterback. She hiked it and threw the ball to Tina who we didn't even see was wide opened and they made a touchdown. We couldn't believe it but continued to play the game.

The girls came out on top a half hour later. We sat around a fire that us guys started as Puck strum his guitar. Rachel snuggled herself into my side as we watched the fire burn. Mercedes got up and put in a CD.

"I know this usually ain't our style of music but hey who cares," she said as Rascal Flatts' Summer Nights turned on. We all laughed and started to clap our hands along to the beat.

**Puck: **Come on ladies  
It's time to pop that top  
And fellas, I know you're ready to rock  
We went crazy cooped all winter long  
And school is out, so let's get it on  
Flip flop tans and some white sand  
I know the perfect spot

**Artie: **Well the sunset better set soon  
So we can get in the mood  
Things start getting all heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

**Everybody:** Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on.

**Rachel: **Oohhh, oh yeah yeah.

**Mercedes: **Now fellas, you better watch your step  
Don't let them teeny french bikinis  
Make you loose your breath  
Back to the ladies  
Ya'll keep doing ya'lls thing  
'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream

**Finn and Rachel: **The sun is getting low  
There it goes, here we go  
Here comes the moon, yeah  
Things start getting heated up  
When it starts getting cool, yeah

**Everybody: **Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer night

**Finn: **Whoa  
Oooh

**Tina: **It's a party down in Padre  
Big bonfire on the beach  
It's Coronas in Daytona y'all  
Well it's wild and it's free

**Finn: **Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights  
Come on

**Everybody: **Summer nights  
Everybody, are you with me?  
Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
Summer nights  
Everybody's feeling sexy  
Holler if you're ready for some summer nights

**Artie and Puck:** Yeah, oh are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
For some summer nights

Yeah baby  
Summer nights  
It's summer nights  
Come on

**An: Oh yeah! Lol sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
